S'aimer est interdit
by LACUS0
Summary: La guerre est fini,les mangemort sont jugé et la plupart reçoive le baiser mais que se passe-t-il avec le héros national.  POV Harry Song fic.


Auteur : LACUS0

Titre : S'aimer est interdit

Genre : Drama/Romence

Rating : K+

Paring : HPDM forever

Disclaimer : Les persos de HP ne sont pas a moi mais J K Rowling, c'est bientot mon anniv vous croyer que je peut lui demander de me les offrir.

Note : C'est une songfic sur une chanson du roi soleil.

Résumé : La guerre est fini,les mangemort sont jugé et la plupart reçoive le baiser mais que se passe-t-il avec le héros national.

* * *

><p>"Le magenmageot va rendre sont verdict. Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy née Black, accusé d'être un mangemort et d'avoir commis sous les ordre de Voldemort de nombreux meurtres et tortures est condamné à recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur demain matin 9h. La séance est levée."<p>

_On croit que rien n'est jamais plus fort que l'amour_

_Que c'est un don que le ciel nous a fait un jour_

La sentence vient d'être rendue je vois des aurors, mes collégues, emmenés l'homme que j'aime. Et oui j'aime Draco Malefoy. J'aime sa voix, son sourire, ses yeux, même son rictus moqueur. J'aime sa façon de marcher, avec grâce, sa façon d'être, j'aime même ses défauts. Je l'aime tout simplement.

J'ai un scoop Harry Potter, le sauveur, celui qui l'a tué, est amoureux d'un mangemort.

Non pas amoureux mais fou d'amour.

Mais ça personne ne le sait, c'est notre secret. Le plus beau, le plus précieux.

Ils ne comprendraient pas.

_Un bien plus grand que tout les trésor de la terre_

_On croit qu'on peut le garder rien que pour soi_

Je suis auror maintenant depuis que la guerre est fini, je n'ai même pas fait de formations, pourtant moi je l'aurai fait se sauver si j'avais pu.

C'est normal je l'aime mais lui n'est pas venu me voir depuis la chute de Voldemort, il y a deux mois. Pourtant il a été pris hier après deux mois de cavale.

Je sais pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir j'aurai eu des ennuis. Mais je m'en moque, le savoir condamné est pire qu'une torture.

Il m'a tellement manqué je voudrais le serrer dans mes bras. Mais je ne peux pas.

_Comment penser que quelqu'un puisse le défaire _

_Et oublié à qui l'on tient quand on le perd_

Mais voilà, on va me l'enlever. Me l'arraché, extraire tout ce qui fait lui de son corp parfait. Supprimé l'étincelle dans ses yeux orage.

Quelle ironie je suis sensé traquer les mangemorts, et j'ai déjà témoigné contre une bonne dizaine.

_Que j'ai ou pas vraiment le droit _

_Même loin de toi je serai là_

Oui mais voilà ce matin quand on m'a demandé de témoigné contre Dray je n'ai pas pu, j'ai répondu non.

Seulement je n'étais pas tout seul il y avait la famille weasley, les belettes comme dirait Draco, Mione, Remus, Tonks, Luna, Neville et d'autre Gryffondors.

Alors ça les a surpris. Tu m'étonne je suis sensé le détester. Enfin tous sauf Luna qui m'a lancé un regard compatissant elle est plus intelligente que l'on ne croit, elle voit au travers des artifices.

Mais comment peut on détester un homme si beau, c'est humainement impossible.

_Fait-on les même promesses chaque fois?_

Je lui ai promis de l'aimer quoi qu'il fasse. Et même quand il tue ça n'enlève rien à mon amour.

Mais je lui est aussi promis de le protéger. On peut pas dire que je sois doué pour tenir cette promesse.

_S'aimer pour nous est interdit_

_Impossible amour_

_Mais amour infini_

Je l'aime depuis le premier jour. Ce petit garçon à l'attitude hautaine au fond d'une boutique de vêtement. Ce prince arrogant regardant le monde jugeant tout le monde inférieur, avec son innocence d'enfant reproduisant tout ce que fais son père, lui obeissant avec une admiration sans borne.

Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que durant la sixième année. Un constat qui m'a tourmenté, je suis passé par toutes les phases de déni possible mais ça n'enlevait rien à la réalité de cet amour. C'était avant, avant qu'il ne participe à l'attaque qui s'est soldé par la mort de Dumbledore et même là je n'ai pas pu m'arreté de l'aimer. J'aurais voulu pourtant.

Je n'ai pas pu m'arreter de le vouloir près de moi.

_S'aimer pour nous n'est pas permis_

_Indicible est l'amour _

_C'est ce qu'ils nous auront appris_

Quand je l'ai retrouvé. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

J'étais en quête d'indice pour les Horcruxes je sais que j'aurai du le tuer c'était un mangemort.

Mais quand je l'ai eu en face de moi, que j'avais ma baguette pointais sur lui et que j'aurais pu le tuer, j'ai baissé ma baguette.

Je l'ai baissé et je me suis mis à pleurer je lui ai dit que je l'aimais trop pour le tuer, mais que lui pouvais le faire que ça m'empecherai de devoir lui faire du mal s'il me tuais.

Mais au lieu de ça il s'est approché et m'a pris dans ses bras en me murmurant des "chhhutt", "arrete de pleurer"...

Puis quand je me suis calmé je les regarder dans les yeux avec un regard qui voulait dire "Pourquoi?"

Et il m'a répondu "Parce que je t'aime Harry Potter"

_Si j'avais su que c'étais joué d'avance_

_Si j'avais su que j'allais te faire souffrir_

Nous nous sommes vu en secret quelque temps durant environs 3 mois puis est arrivé le soir de noel à 23H j'ai dit à mes amis que j'étais fatigués ils ont été déçus et je suis monté dans ma chambre vu qu'on était au square Grimmaurd.

Dans ma chambre j'ai lançé un sort pour que quiqonque entre me voit en train de dormir et puis j'ai transplané. Je suis venu te voir dans un endroit secret.

C'était magique la table était mise et il y avait des centaines de rose sur et autour d'un lit.

Nous avons un peu diné.

Puis tu t'es levé et tu t'es approché de moi.

Là tu m'as embrassé et j'ai répondu avidement, puis le baiser s'est arréter et j'ai soupiré de mécontentement.

Je t'ai regarder bizarement quand tu t'es agenouillé et là tu as fait apparaitre un ecrin.

_Harry potter voulez-vous m'épouser?_

C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie._ Oui..._

_Avec le fer encore chaud de nos alliances_

_Comment savoir d'où vient le mal d'où vient le pire_

Tout étais près dans une pièce adjacente un autel des cercles magique ce n'était pas un mariage conventionnel mais un lien indestructible.

Un lien avec toi le plus beau de mes cadeau de noel.

Dans cette piece ce tenait une personne dont je ne sais encore maintenant quasiment rien.

Une jeune fille brune que tu as appelé Ange, oui Ange je me souviens.

Tu as dit qu'avec elle on ne risquai rien qu'elle n'était dans aucun des deux camps mais était ami avec des gens des deux, mais peu importe.

En se servant d'une magie ancienne, très ancienne elle nous a marié. Il n'y avait qu'un ange pour accepter de nous marier.

A la fin elle nous a laissé tout les deux marié pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

T'appartenir, autant que tu m'appartenais, était un sentiment qui me procurais une joie sans limite.

_J'aurais fais le premier pas vers toi_

_Je n'aurai pas eu peur de ça_

Maintenant que j'y pense c'est du gachis on est pas resté marié longtemps.

On aurait pu s'aimer avant, on aurait pu profitter l'un de l'autre.

Mais non, on étais bien trop fière, trop encré dans nos convictions.

Si seulement l'un de nous avais changer de camps mais moi je ne pouvais pas et je ne voulais pas.

Et toi... toi tu ne voulais pas non plus

C'est idiot. C'est la seule chose qui nous différencie, notre camp.

_Fait-on les même erreurs chaque fois_

J'ai fait une erreur j'aurai du partir avec toi quand tu me l'as proposé il y a quatre mois.

_Et si on s'enfuyais Harry, loin, loin de la guerre et de tout ça... Ange accepterait surement de nous prétais un de ses manoirs et on vivrait heureux sans se soucier de la guerre..._

Moi j'ai répondu non comme un idiot. Le sombre crétin que je suis n'a pas voulu.

Mon côté le plus stupide comme tu dis celui du courage et de la pitié des gryffondor ne voulais pas laissé les gens seuls face à Voldemort.

Je fais la pire des erreurs de ma vie.

_S'aimer pour nous est interdit_

_Impossible amour_

_Mais amour infini_

_S'aimer pour nous n'est pas permis_

_Indicible est l'amour _

_C'est ce qu'il nous aurons appris_

Pourquoi nous on a pas le droit au bonheur.

Pourquoi on ne peut pas s'aimer.

_On peut partir sans ne jamais rien quitter _

On aurait pu partir maintenant c'est trop tard.

_On peut rester sans ne jamais rien oublier _

Maintenant il ne va plus rester que deux coquille vide de nous.

_On peut s'aimer au point de s'en aller_

Car le mariage magique est un lien si puissant que si l'un meurt l'autre aussi.

Lorsque tu perdras ton âme moi aussi je la perdrait.

_S'aimer pour nous n'est pas fini_

_Impossible amour_

_Est amour infini_

Je suis assis dans une pièce où attend un détraqueur tout les membre de l'ordre avec moi. En entrant j'ai vu une silhouette familière dans la pièce au fond. Ange, elle m'a vu et m'a fait un sourire triste. La voir me donne presque envie de pleurer, j'aurai pu te sauver si on était parti. J'aurai pu t'avoir près de moi pour l'éternité. Mais voilà le destin en a décidé autrement avec sa prophétie alors à défaut de pouvoir être à tes côtés dans la vie je le serai dans la mort. Je me demande si Ange leur révèlera qu'on étais marié, même s'ils le devineront tout seul. J'espère qu'elle leur dira qu'on s'aimer et qu'elle en a était le témoin privilégié.

Voilà des aurors t'amène.

Je te vois jeter un regard noir à Giny qui est pendu à mon bras en éspèrant me séduire. Mais elle n'est rien, elle n'a ni beauté, ni grace, ni charme à côté de toi. Elle n'a rien de ce que j'ai aimé chez toi, alors ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon personne ne peut nous séparer

Soudain je croise ton regard juste avant que le détraqueur ne t'atteigne, tu chuchotte mais je peux lire sur tes lèvres un _Je t'aime_.

Soudain lorsque tu reçois le baiser devant les yeux avide des autre je hurle du plus profond de mes entraille puis m'éfondre me sentant peu à peu happé.

Et tout le monde se retourne vers moi affolé voyant peu à peu mon âme sortir de mon corp, alors que je murmurre à ceux qui sont autour de moi...

_S'aimer pour nous est interdit_

_Invincible est l'amour _

_C'est ce que nous aurons_

_C'est ce que nous aurons appris_

_Moi aussi je t'aime Drago..._


End file.
